Reflections in the tub
by Blacktiger-550
Summary: Ami reflects on her feelings for the other senshi both friendly and for some a little more and as the title mentions in the tub XD


Reflections in the tub

**By**: Blacktiger550

**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, any similarities are purely coincidental unless I note so, senshi belong to their owners and planets belong to the universe, although I wouldn't mind owning Haruka, Michiru, Ami and Setsuna…

**Summary**: Ami reflects on her feelings for the other senshi both friendly and for some a little more and as the title mentions in the tub XD

**Author's Note**: Just a little something short to get me into the writing mood again after such along break for summer. And a little dedication to those who reviewed and e-mailed me for more stories and for those who thought I had died . don't worry I haven't abandoned my fics but thank you for worrying, it makes me feel wanted

Walking over to the tub Ami Mizuno stripped off her clothes and sank into the warm liquid thanking the world for the relief. After a hard day at the hospital she had finally returned home at the peak hours of late night early morning but it was her job to stay at the hospital since she owned it. Not once in her three years of owning the hospital had Ami abandoned it and it wasn't in her plan anytime soon.

It was after all her life, after six years of studying at the best universities she had bought a small hospital and rebuild it into a bigger and better place within a few months.

Stretching her muscles and lying against the back of the tub she sighed, she didn't mind getting home late…really…there was no one waiting for her, no man, no child and any family or friends.

A sharp jolt of pain hit her heart at once, she had not seen any of the senshi in many years though they kept in touch as well as they could even if it wasn't very often they called and even rarer did they see each other. She missed their company knowing they were keeping better contact with each other then her.

So maybe her job wasn't so glamorous but it paid the bills and it was her long life dream…the same phrase pounding in her head for the up-tenth time in the past few years. It was tiring to be lonely but if she kept her mind on her job then the loneliness would disappear or it was what her guts told her but her head argued; the longer she spent working the less time she would have for her friends and the less time she would have to talk to them.

Usagi was with Momaru now in San Francisco for their engagement vacation. There were to get married within the next few months and all the senshi were to be there for of fear of eternal pain and annoyance. Ami was happy for them, Usagi had been her first friend and without meeting her she doubt that she would have gotten this far or have understood what and who she really was.

Rei was still at the shrine telling fortunes and taking care of her aging grandfather while taking over at the shrine. Ami had always had a deep connection to her since they were soul sisters.

Makoto was doing amazingly well with her newly opened restaurant she was quickly becoming one of the best in the country. Makoto had been keeping in contact though with constant letters trying to get everyone together for a huge week getaway but whenever she planned it, it always ran into something else.

Minako was currently doing two movies and one concert every two months, always traveling and having a 'blast' as she put it. She had learned already six languages and many new acting skills with new famous stars.

Setsuna had disappeared a few years ago on her trips and hadn't kept in contact in over four years. Everyone said not to worry but Ami was looking into it in her free time. Just to be sure…

Michiru and Haruka were making it big in the music area giving concerts every few months. Michiru was painting and Haruka was racing in their free time giving them a name in those areas too making them one of the fanciest couples around.

After these thoughts Ami knew what she had to do. Smiling to her self she closed her eyes with her mind racing 200 miles per hour.

----- POP…and that was the start for possibly six to seven miny series about Ami and the senshi but with muchos youmas and good long and short plots with constant updates. You could call this a…trailer for the upcoming whiles and more. Till the first, chow!


End file.
